Always Together
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with the Kaiba Brothers after their soul was sealed in one of Pegasus's cards during Duelist Kingdom? Find out by Reading and Reviewing. In Seto's POV. I tried to get this one picture on there but it didn't work.
1. Imprisoned

**A/N:Hey everyone, ever wonder what happened to the Kaiba Brothers and Solomon after their soul got trapped in Pegasus's soul cards? Find Out by Reading and Reviewing! Takes place after Seto's duel with Pegasus! In Seto's POV!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Trapped Together

Chapter 1

Imprisoned

I wake up but I don't realize my surroundings. After my duel with Pegasus I felt guilt. How could that jerk win, Yugi had said because of some mulenium eye that I should be careful but instead I lost and now I'm paying a price that a duelist never suffers. I had let Mokuba down. I couldn't win his freedom but now that I lost we both have to spend the rest of our lives here unless Yugi and his twebish friends find a way to save us.

I hear a clanking sound outside which gets my attention. "Come on Kaiba the eternal wardan is expecting you." said a goolish ghost. I get up realizing that I'm not wearing my trench coat anymore. What happened to it? The guard starts to get impatient by my sudden stop in my track at the cell door. "Hurry up!" the goolish ghost yells then I start walking again. As I walked by cell to cell I see they are empty except for one who looked like Yugi's grandfather.

When we reach a door that was dirty as though no one kept the place clean. We enter the room after the guard knocks but who knew this guy had manners.

"Ah you must be the prisoner I've been expecting." someone said out of no where but I figured the monster would have been in the big chair that was turned around. "Don't get too comfy Kaiba because we are gonna work you very hard." the mysterious person in the chair said but I already knew I was never going to get comfortable. "If you expect to work me like you probably worked the old man back there forget it because I was already have gotten worked up to something like that with no rest!" I said getting him to realize that his work wasn't gonna hold me down.

The chair turns around revealing Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! "You think so huh?" he asks with a big smirk on his face. "My master has sent you and your brother here to suffer but you deny that our tactics won't work but your brother say the same thing about you." said the Toon Dragon. "Mokuba., what have you done to him!" I yell trying to attack him but the guard holds me back.

"If you must know I have the little runt doing rock duty, he keeps claiming that you will rescue him but here you are in the very same place." said the Toon Dragon. I become more angrier hearing about my little brother.

The Dragon sees that my anger was taking over. 'If you work I promise that my guards won't harm him but if you don't, well I think we both know what will happen." he says with a smirk on his face. I unclench my fist calming down a bit then say "Fine you win."

The dragon chuckles a bit then throws me a dark blue tank top and jeans. "I expect you to wear these because the cloths your wearing now won't do you any good. "Fine, but I'm keeping my cuffs." I say then I'm lead to a changing room having the guards throw away my green clothing. If I keep this up I'll have Mokuba safe for a while but Yugi better hurry to beat Pegasus before that dragon decides has something else in mind!

**A/N:There is the first chapter of this story. The reason I came up with this story is because I've always wondered what was happening with the Kaiba Bothers and Solomon while they were trapped inside their soul cards during Duelist Kingdom. I really hope you review this is the next story I'll be working on because it's the best I could come up with for my next story. So please Review it will mean a lot to me!**


	2. Memories of the Past

**A/N"Hey everyone sorry I didn't update last night but to make it up to you here's the 2nd chapter but if that doesn't make you feel any better I have the hic-ups. Please Review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Always Together

Chapter 2

Memories of the Past

Things were not looking good for any of us. I was hoping to find out where they were keeping Mokuba but I had no luck. They had me do rock duty for Mokuba because I requested that but I'll bet Mokuba didn't want me to help him out. That always trying to be like me but I couldn't let him suffer my defeat. Heck, the poor kid has already been through enough in our past.

Ever since Guzaburo started to have me work day and night I promised myself that I would never let Mokuba suffer my fate no matter what. _"You gotta stand up to Guzaburo one day big brother, I can't stand it watching you work day and night with no rest!" said Mokuba. "One day we will Mokie but now isn't the right time." said Seto. "I wish you didn't have to suffer like this." Mokuba whispered then ran off without having his big brother stop him._

That day was the first day Guzaburo worked me after my schooling. Poor Mokuba couldn't stand it he almost got in trouble trying to defend me that day, it was horrible.

_"Mokuba,what are you doing get out of the way!" yelled Seto but Mokuba wouldn't listen. "Get out of the way you runt or you shall suffer Seto's fate" Guzaburo warned him. Mokuba stood his ground in front of his big brother, he wasn't gonna move an inch. When Guzaburo's weapon started for Mokuba Seto pulled him out of the way and suffered his supposed fate. "Seto, no!" Mokuba yelled running to his brother who fell to the ground."I told you to get out of the way." Seto said with his voice weak. "I couldn't let you suffer big brother!" said Mokuba._

Seto used the hammer to smash another rock then another until he heard one guard whisper "That prisoner, thinking that he could keep his little brother safe by doing his job, he doesn't realize that won't keep him safe besides the warden said the kid will work til no end." What, that liar! I had to find a way to at least see him. But where could he be? The guards will not reveal Mokuba's location. That's it I'm sneaking out of my cell tonight to save Mokuba of work before it's to late!

That night I lay in my bunk waiting for the guards at my cell door to fall asleep. "I heard Yugi Mouto won his duel with Mai Valentine." said a guard on the left side of my cell. "Well if he wants to win he'll have to beat his friend Joey Wheeler to get to out master." said the other guard. "That kid won't win knowing that his friend is trying to win his sister's eye sight back." said the guard on the right side. "It will take a miracle to win for his grandfather back along with the Kaiba Bothers." said the other guard.

The guards talked for a while then fell asleep. Now was the time to sneak out to save Mokuba. I at least got enough information on Yugi's progress. I tip-toed to the cell trying to pick the lock.

It was hard to get out knowing that the guards might catch me escaping but luckily I was able to get out. I walked to each cell looking inside the dark rooms. This was gonna be harder than I thought. After of a few minutes of searching I finally found him curled up in a ball crying quietly holding his locket tightly. "Mokuba." I whisper trying to get his attention. "Seto?" he asks as he looks up. "Hey kid." I whisper then he comes to the cell door saying a lot of things. "What are you doing here, if the guards catch you they will lock you up in a special cell with no light at all or worse." Mokuba said worryingly. "Don't worry nothing will ever happen to me." I smiled as I mess up his raven black hair.

I didn't care if I was caught all I cared about was seeing Mokuba at least once. The poor kid probably missed me. "I promise that we will get out of here some how but for now just keep hoping." I say but all of a sudden a guard steps up behind me along with the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. "Isn't this touching, I don't like touchy, guards take Mr. Kaiba away, I shall decide his punishment later!" the nasty monster said evilly. The guards picked me up having Mokuba cry again. "Don't worry Mokuba I'll be fine." I yelled then the guards lead me into a dark room but once I stepped inside I saw a big wall that seemed to tie up prisoners. Once the guards tied me to the wall I felt sharp pain on my back. I don't think spikes were suppose to be here but then again I wasn't in the real world. I was in Pegasus's world. I felt the spikes dig into my back but all of sudden the dragon entered the chamber. "Are you comfortable? He asks evilly. I didn't answer but just looked at my feet but the spikes started to dig at my back again which made me grunt."The spikes are painful aren't they, well for now on this will be your new room!" the dragon then leaves having a few guards enter the room. "This isto make sure you don't escape again, guards make sure Kaiba learns his lesson." the dragon then leaves having the spikes dig even more!

**A/N:There's chapter 2! my hic-ups are gone now! Please Review!**


	3. Hang in There

**A/N:Hey everyone sorry I didn't update this weekend but anyway this is something for your patience! P.S Mokuba's POV! Please review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Always Together

Chapter 3

Hang In There

I sat in my cell think where those goons had put my big brother. I wish Seto didn't leave his cell but he did it to comfort me like a big brother should but now he's gotten in trouble for it. I whimper a bit having a tear fall to the ground. "Shut up in there or your brother will suffer more!" a guard yelled banging on my cell door. The guard walked of but I saw him smirk a bit at one direction.

"Put the old man in here." the guard said opening the next cell door."Now you behave in here." one guard said throwing him in the cell. After the two guards left I went to my cell door seeing if I could comfort the man.

As I saw him get up off the floor he grunted then saw me. "Hello." I said to him when he saw me watching him. "Why hello, what's your name?" the old man asked smiling.

"Mokuba." I say nervously. "Well, it's nice to meet you my name is Solomon Muoto." he said scooting up a bit. I gasped then asked "Are you Yugi's grandfather?" Solomon nods then says "He sure is, I taught him everything that I knew about duel monsters." We talked a bit then he tells me story's about his expeditions in Egypt years ago. "So you gave Yugi that pendant around his neck that's shaped like a pyramid?" I asked wanting to know how Yugi received that necklace I saw around his neck.

Solomon explained that pendant I saw around his neck was an Egyptian artifact that was called "The Mulenium Puzzle" and also said it was one of the mulenium items his group found in Egypt. "It wields a five thousand year old spirit that they believed is the great pharaoh. "But how did he get in there I asked "What was his name?"

Solomon chuckled a bit then said "We think he put himself in there as well erase his memory for some reason but we do not know and do not know his name either." he said sadly as he smiled at the ground. "What's your last name, I didn't catch it." Solon says as he looked at me regaining his positive emotions again. "You don't want to know, you'll probably hate me." I say sadly knowing that my brother was hated by everyone in Japan. "I won't hate you Mokuba besides we have become friends." he said smiling again. "Kaiba." I say sadly. Solomon sees my reaction then nods.

"Sir, please forgive my brother for tearing up your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he's not like that person before he just hates having his favorite card used against him besides Yugi destroyed what was part of Seto before." I beg him having tears fall down my face. There's silence for a moment then he asks "Was he always like this?" I shook my head. "Seto never acted like this until we were adopted by a man named Guzaburo, he would always smile a lot while we were in the orphanage, stand up for me too but once we were adopted by the horrible man his whole life changed." I say taking off my locket and opining it.

"May I see that?" he asks holding out his hand. I give him my locket with Seto's picture in it. "I see but what did this man Guzaburo do to your brother that changed his life?" Solomon asks again handing me back my locket. "He worked Seto really hard with his school work from day to night with no rest, he also abused us, Guzaburo ran Kaiba Corp as a "War" company making weapons like guns and bombs but Seto wanted to make Kaiba Corp into a gaming company for kids, you see the reason he acts like he does sir is because he can't trust grown -ups or teenagers, Seto thinks they're all like Guzaburo but trust me when I say he holds kids close, like orphans and the ones who have parents." I say explaining everything.

There was silence between us. I saw him scratch his head a bit thinking hard. "I guess your brother means no harm, after all that he's been through I can understand his attitude." Solomon said smiling at me. ""So, how did he gain control of the company?" asked Solomon. I explained that Guzaburo challenged us. "He said if he could gain 51% of the company then he could run it." I said putting my locket around my neck and told him that story. "Well I see your bond with tour brother is strong I advise you keep that bond and stay brothers forever." he said smiling again.

I nodded then said that I would. "I hope Seto is okay." I said returning to my sadness. "He will just Hang in There."

**A/N:There's the third chapter like I promised please review!**


	4. Only Hope

**A/N:Hey everyone I thought really hard on this one and this was a toughy. So please Read and Review! Seto's POV**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Always Together

Chapter 4

Only Hope

I couldn't feel the spikes in my back anymore, it was as if my back had went numb. The door to my prison opened having revealing the Blue-Eyes monster I hated so much. "Well Kaiba, I have received word that Yugi Mouto has won his duel with his friend Joey Wheeler but right now he seems to be having trouble dueling my master." He says grinning from ear to ear. "If I were you Kaiba I would be prepared for eternal imprisonment."

He then leaves my cell laughing evilly to himself. I drop my head saddened that Yugi needed Exodia to beat Pegasus but he didn't anymore. "Come on Yugi, you can win this duel for crying out loud!" I say but all of a sudden a guard enters my room think that this was his work shift or something. He smirks entering "Don't expect a miracle ti happen besides you are in no position to help him!" he says sitting down in front of the wall I'm Imprisoned on.

The guard looked at me quizzically in hopes I would make some sarcastic remark but I stayed quiet dwelling into my own thoughts letting that fool talk to me as though he were talking to thin air.

"You know, if you hadn't escaped your last cell you wouldn't be in this position, you know in pain and letting your beloved little brother rot with the old man out there."

I growled hoping the guy would shut his mouth. "I heard you left Kaiba Corp. letting it out in the open along with Mokuba vunerable." I growled again giving him a warning to shut his big monster mouth. "If you don't shut up down there I'll shut it for you!" I yelled but the guy thought that I was bluffing. "But your not able to both your wrists and ankles are bound to the stone and unless Yugi win you shall rot here forever."

He was right if Yugi didn't win what would become of Mokuba? He wouldn't be able to live his childhood years and it would be all my fault. If I hadn't left then we wouldn't be in this position.

I drop my head sadly I wouldn't be able to full fill my promise to give him a better life! Yugi was are "Only Hope" if he didn't win then we all have lost. Tearing up his grandfather's Blue-Eyes was a big mistake that started this whole mess. I only lead Mokuba down danger's path as well myself. I promised him one day we would build a theme park for kids one day and orphans would be free of charge. That's a promise I should make.

An idea came to my mind once I stopped thinking "That's it!" I yell getting the guard's attention. "What's going on in that mind of yours now Kaiba?" the guard asks getting up.

"Our freedom!" I yell then I tamper with the rope on my wrists bending my hand. Once my wrists were free I worked on my ankles. I landed on my feet. "See ya!" I say the I race to the door making sure the guard didn't follow me. "Get back here!" the guard yells running after me but once I opened the door and stepped out I lock it back saying "Enjoy your new room!"

All of a sudden the alarms go off having guards from every direction run towards me. "Stop Seto Kaiba!" the chief yells. One guard tackles me having us both fall to the floor. My back was still sore from the spikes from my previous cell. "You're not going anywhere Kaiba." says a guard.

I smirk then say "I hate to spoil your party but were leaving!" I jump up punching each guard as I go. "Way to go Seto!" I hear Mokuba yell from my left side. "Mokuba's that way". I thought as I ran to that direction. "Stop right there Seto Kaiba!" I turn around and see the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon.

"My master's plans are not going too well but that doesn't mean your escaping." he says angered by the events. "Yugi's winning". I thought knowing what he was saying.

There was silence as we eyed each other sternly. "You'regonna give me those keys, party's over!" I say holding out my hand. "Not a chance, the duel between Yugi and Pegasus is already decided and soon Yugi will lose." he said grinning. "Don't get your hopes too high you just might see the opposite reaction." I say smirking a bit."My big brother is right, Yugi wins every time!" Mokuba yelled getting determined.

"How can you know that you're just a pathetic kid." the monster says evilly getting me angry. "You watch what you say to my little brother, he's not pathetic!" I say grabbing hm by the wings. A guard then runs towards us saying "Sir Yugi Mouto has won against Pegasus." Mokuba and an old man cheered in delight. I let the dragon fall to the ground saying "Now let us go."

The Dragon gets up saying "I don't think so you're still my prisoner!" he yells the he sent a white lightning attack!

**A/N:I left you hanging that means you must Review!**


	5. Together Forever

**A/N:Hey guys, I'm back and ready for some more! I'd like to thank Yami Princess and rockheart0103! You guys brightened my day! I hope you will read the rest of my other stories! On with the story! Seto's POV**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Always Together

Chapter 5

Together Forever

As the attack was coming towards me I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge. Could it be the end for me? No, it couldn't be! I was suppose to look out for Mokuba forever. I couldn't move. Things were NOT suppose to end here!

"If I can't protect Mokuba what was I good for.". I thought but then it occurred to me. "Hey Blue -Eyes your mother stinks!" The attack disappeared having the monster angered even more. "What did you say to me?" I smirk at his anger now I had the upper hand of the battle. Who knew Momma insults worked! "You take that back Kaiba, my mother was a good women!" he yells having Mokuba snicker joining in the fun. "He's right your mother always loved your bother best!" Mokuba says referring to the original Blue-Eyes.

All of a sudden the monster's face turned red as a tomato. "If you call her right now you'll see how much good your brother has done than you." I say smirking.

The Blue-Eyes began to run back to his office crying like the little wimp he was dropping the keys to ground accidentally. I pick them up trying each one in the lock. Once Mokuba and the old man was free we began to depart the prison. "Yes, finally out!" I say when I reach the real world. I looked around a bit seeing my cell door was open. I get up running out of the dungeon. "I'm coming Mokuba!" It took a few hours but once I reached the gate to the grounds around the castle the gate began to open revealing Mokuba and the others on the other side.

"Seto!" Mokuba yells getting excited to see me. After a few minutes of hugging him and thanking Yugi we walk towards the gate but what Mokuba said to me a minute ago made me happier to see him. _"Oh Seto, I didn't know what happened to you but I never stopped thinking about you big brother."_

**A/N:That's a really short ending huh! I wanted to end the story with Mokuba's sentence and there you go please review! I feel like I had this chapter chessy but I tried my best!**


End file.
